beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Striker 100RSF
Blitz Striker 100RSF (Blitz Unicorno 'in Japan) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the ''Beyblade: Metal Fury anime and manga series. It is the upgraded form of Ray Striker D125CS and was released with the Strongest Blader Set on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Hasbro has released Blitz Striker 100SF, substituting RSF with SF. Blitz Striker's main feature is its fusion wheel, Blitz. It can change between two modes, '''Assault Mode and Barrage Mode. Blitz Striker also features high attack power similar to Variares D:D. Face Bolt: Unicorno/Striker II The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space, which is also a winter constellation. Monoceros is Greek for "Unicorn". The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design, but in a more stylized design, giving it a more edgy, flame-like design. It shows a Monoceros face outlined in yellow, while on a blue Facebolt. The Unicorn is also more detailed than the other Striker Facebolts. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno/Striker II 4D Fusion Wheel: Blitz Spin Track: 100 Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) Other versions *'Blitz Unicorno Blue Horn Ver.' - WBBA Exclusive, Japan Championship 2012 (Metallic blue Blitz, Red Unicorno II) *'Blitz Striker 100SF' - Hasbro Metal Fury Overall Blitz Unicorno 100RSF has thus far only been released with the BB-117 Strongest Blader Set as well as the short Starter release it had from Hasbro, so the prize for this Beyblade does not get justified by the value of this now outclassed Attacker. Therefore, this Beyblade should only be considered if a preferred alternative cannot be purchased, or for collection purposes. Gallery Blitz Striker 100RSF スライド6.JPG|Parts. bb117g.jpg|Blitz's two modes. Blitz.PNG|Blitz in Assault Mode. Blitz3.PNG|Blitz in Barrage Mode. Blitz2.PNG|Metal Frame and Core. BlitzUnicornoAssaultAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Striker in Assault Mode. BlitzUnicornoBarrageAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Striker in Barrage Mode. BlitzUnicornoMotif.PNG|Motif. Image:Blitzassault1.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF(Assault Mode) Image:Blitzbarragemode1.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF(Barrage Mode) Image:Blitzassault2.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF Side View(Assault Mode) Image:Blitzbarragemode2.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF Side View(Barrage Mode) Image:Blitzassault3.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF Bottom View(Assault Mode) Image:Blitzbarragemode3.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF Bottom View(Barrage Mode) Image:Blitzfacebolt.jpg|Unicorno II Face Image:BlitzunicornoII.jpg|Unicorno II Clear Wheel Image:BlitzMWAssault.jpg|Blitz Metal Wheel Assault Mode Image:BlitzMWAssaultBottom.jpg|Blitz Metal Wheel Assault Mode(Bottom) Image:BlitzMWBarrage.jpg|Blitz Metal Wheel Barrage Mode Image:BlitzMWBarrageBottom.jpg|Blitz Metal Wheel Barrage Mode(Bottom) Image:BlitzMWCore.jpg|Blitz Metal Wheel Core Image:BlitzMWMetalFrame.jpg|Blitz Metal Wheel Metal Frame Image:Blitz100track.jpg|100 Track Image:Blitzrsf1.jpg|Rubber Semi-Flat ....jpg|Blitz Striker Blue Horn Ver. Hasbro packaging.jpg|Hasbro packaging for Blitz Striker. Bliz stricker.jpg|Hyperblade Blitz Striker. Development スライド15.JPG|Concept art. スライド16.JPG スライド14.JPG Anime Gagaga Highspeed!.png|The blueprints for Blitz Striker. BlitzUnicorno.PNG|Parts in the anime. BlitzUnicorno4.PNG|Masamune assembling Blitz Striker. BlitzUnicorno3.PNG|Blitz Striker shining after being assembled. BlitzUnicorno2.PNG|Masamune holding Blitz Striker. BlitzUnicorno5.PNG|Blitz Striker spinning in a stadium. BlitzUnicorno6.PNG|Madoka analyzing Blitz Striker via her laptop. BlitzUnicornoParts.PNG|Blitz Striker parts being scanned by Madoka. BlitzUnicorno9.PNG|Blitz Striker spinning. BlitzUnicorno10.PNG|Blitz moving at a high speed. annksdlald.PNG|Blitz Striker spinning. BlitzUnicorno11.PNG|Blitz Striker's Beast. Masamune Holding Blitz Striker .png|Masamune Holding Blitz Striker in Destroyer Dome Striker .png|Striker in the Destroyer Dome. BUNICORNo.jpg|Blitz Striker and its Beast. Blitz Unicorno.JPG|Blitz Striker on a Title Card for an episode. Blitz Unicorno-1.JPG|Assault Mode. Blitz Unicorno-2.JPG|Blitz Striker in mid-spin. Blitz Unicorno Mode Change.JPG|Barrage Mode. Blitz Unicorno Face.JPG|Motif. MasamuneVsChris7.jpg|Madoka scanning Blitz Striker's battle against Phantom Orion. MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Blitz Striker vs. Phantom Orion B:D. MasamuneVsChris9.jpg|Phantom Orion battling Blitz Striker. MasamunaLaunch2.jpg|Masamune launching Blitz Striker. MasamuneVsChris2.jpg MasamuneVsChris10.jpg beyblade 4D Blitz lost to Phantom!.png MasamuneVsChris19.jpg|A beaten Masamune with Striker. BlitzUnicornoA.png 137 6.jpg|Blitz Striker and it's owner Masamune Kadoya Beyblade 4d variares rides unicorno.JPG|Blitz Striker's Beast with Variares' Beast. Good_Unicorno_vs_Evil_Unicorno.png|Striker fighting Nemesis's imitation Striker. Masamune11.PNG Trivia *''Blitz'' is German for "lightning". *Blitz Striker is the second Beyblade to have the 100RSF combo. The 100RSF combo was first released with Ray Gil 100RSF. *Blitz Wheel's Assault Mode is reminiscent to Ancient Wheel, a video-game exclusive Metal Wheel from Ancient Rex SW145SD. *Due to its shape, Blitz is somewhat more easily breakable than other Metal Wheels. Category:4D System Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:For collection purposes only Category:Takara Tomy Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Team Dungeon